The present invention relates to reclining chairs, and more particularly to recliners having a main frame and a supplemental frame, the latter providing increasing underlying support in direct proportion to the amount of incline imparted to the reclining portion of the chair with the movement of the supplemental frame relative to the main frame being controlled by a pin-and-slot structure carried by both frames.